


Season Of Second Chances

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Making Love, Rimming, Sweet/Hot, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2 Top!Jensen, bottom!jared; Don't care how, why, what, where, when; it's author anon's choice.





	Season Of Second Chances

In public Jared is a bouncy ball of enthusiast energy. He approachable and communicative; he’s a sweet warm man with big puppy dog eyes and a friendly smile, a guy you want to cuddle and hug. When it comes to intimacy, however, in the bedroom, Jared is very shy. He’s a complete parallel to Jensen who is passionately vocal and wild and uninhibited. When Jensen rims him, Jared bits into the pillow to silence his lustful moans and needy whimpers, whereas Jensen groan and growls, and rumbles as he eats Jared out like he’s starving for it.

Jensen holds Jared open and feasts on his pretty pink hole, licking sloppy and wet over the warm skin, stopping a few times to watch the pucker twitch. He talks dirty to Jared, saying how warm and wet and tight the little pucker is, how it’s begging to be stuffed full; Jensen pets Jared’s hole, soft and sweet, like he’s petting a kitten and he practically purrs at it while it twitches against his fingertip; Jensen’s words and ministrations only make Jared want to burrow under the sheets and hide, making him feel vulnerable and bashful. 

Whereas Jensen is a man to gaze into Jared’s eyes when he’s inside him, Jared blushes brightly and keeps his head down, trying to avoid eye contact until Jensen takes hold of his chin and keeps him still so he has no choice but to look at his boyfriend. Jared’s hole clenches around Jensen’s cock and he can feel the ridges and veins of the thickness and the sensation makes him blush like a virgin, even though he’s the furthest thing from it. 

Afterwards when they are sated and spent, Jared is still shy but he finds a tiny ounce of confidence to gaze into Jensen’s beautiful green eyes as they share a loving, affectionate kiss. When their eyes meet Jared sees love and passion, seeing the man who makes him laugh when he is dishearten and who loves him unconditionally, who brings joy and happiness to his life. 

Jared sees Jensen—his friend, lover and kindhearted soul mate.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/60920.html?thread=18458104#t18458104)


End file.
